Moony, Padfoot and Prongslet
by Dark Elven Sorceress
Summary: AU story in which Remus and Sirius raise Harry after his parents deaths. WARNINGS: slash Remus/Sirius. So the plans for this story keep changing but I've decided to end this fic with Harry at 3 and am potentially going to write a fic that covers ages 3-6. Reviews are always welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise. _

Chapter One

Halloween 1981

"Avada Kedavra!" With a silent scream Lily Potter collapsed. Her green eyes gazed sightlessly up at the cloaked figure that had so brutally ended her life. His name was Lord Voldemort and he was the cruellest wizard to ever walk the earth. Lily and her husband, James Potter had fought tirelessly against him. But in the end it was no good. He was too strong. Cruel lips twitched upwards as he turned his wand on the 16 month old baby in his cradle. He uttered the curse the curse once again and there was a flash of green light. However instead of killing the child like it was supposed the curse rebounded and the one called the Dark Lord by his follows found himself stripped of his power. _'No, this wasn't supposed to happen!' _he cursed inwardly. With nothing else to do he fled Godric's Hollow.

Outside a rat was watching everything that was going on. It was Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. He was waiting for his master to return. However when he didn't come back Pettigrew knew that something was wrong. Without a seconds thought he scurried away from that place where everything had gone wrong. He intended to hide where no one would find him.

...

With a loud popping sound Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of the Potters house. They took one look at the partially destroyed building and hurried inside. What they found there horrified them beyond belief. James Potter's lifeless body was lying in the upstairs hallway. The door to Harry's room was slightly open and they could hear crying. They rushed into the room and froze. Lily was dead, Harry was in his cradle crying. Sirius forced himself to move. He walked over to his godson and picked him up. Harry's crying stopped as soon as Sirius held him. He returned to Remus and Dumbledore and the three of them exchanged a grim look. There was only one person who could have done this. "Pettigrew," Sirius growled. His best friend and their former headmaster nodded. "What will happen to Harry now?" Sirius wanted to know.

"James and Lily were very clear in their will," Dumbledore said softly, "they wanted you two to be the ones to raise Harry should anything happen to them." Sirius held Harry to him as tightly as he dared. "Then we won't them done," he said resolutely. Remus nodded his agreement. "Good," Dumbledore said, "You two take Harry back to Hogwarts and I'll have Lily's and James' bodies removed from here so they can be buried."

Remus and Sirius Apperated to Dumbledore's office and sat down in the chairs opposite his desk. Harry was now sleeping peacefully in Sirius' arms. A few moments later Dumbledore arrived and informed him that James and Lilly would be buried in the Godric's Hollow cemetery. The funeral would take place in a few weeks. "Now as to where you're going to live," Dumbledore said briskly, "it would be best if you were to live at Grimmauld Place. There's plenty enough room for the three of you there. However before you take Harry to live there it would be best if you did a little...redecoration." Sirius snorted.

"No arguments here," he said. That decided Sirius and Remus set off back to Grimmauld Place leaving Harry in the care of the matron, Madame Pomfrey. They trusted her to make sure Harry was ok.

...

It was late when the two arrived at Grimmauld Place so they collapsed on a bed and fell into sleep.

The next morning Sirius was awake first. He was just in time to see an owl flying towards the window. He opened it to let the owl in at took the copy of _The Daily Prophet _that was attached to the owls leg. The owl flew off again as soon as Sirius had the paper. He unrolled the newspaper and stared at headline. It read: **Potter's Betrayed! Aurors on the Hunt for Peter Pettigrew. **While he was staring at the headline Remus entered the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the look on his best friends face. Wordlessly Sirius handed him the paper. As soon as he read the headline he set the paper aside and moved towards Sirius. "The Aurors will find him," he assured him, "and then he will answer for what he did to our friends and their son." Sirius nodded once. "Now come on. We've got some redecorating to do."

The first thing they did was remove, and destroy, the portrait of Sirius' mother. Then they moved on to all the dark artefacts' and the mounted house-elf heads that the Black house possessed. Those were sent to the Ministry to be gotten rid of. After that it took them several hours to remove the doxy infestations and all the dust that the place had accumulated. With that done the house was now more suitable to live in. However it was still very dreary in colour and so were to furnishings' so it was off to Diagon Alley for decorating equipment and new furniture.

...

Remus and Sirius returned from shopping with all their purchases shrunken so that they were easy to carry. They started the redecorating with kitchen. The kitchen cupboards and panty door were painted white while the walls were painted a deep crimson colour. They'd bought a new dining table and chairs which were placed just outside the kitchen. There was also a high chair for Harry. The toilette was decorated with the same crimson and white theme and more decent toilette and sink were installed.

Once the basement was done they moved onto the ground floor. The entrance hall and study were both painted red and gold. There were also a couple desks and there were new book cases as well as new books for the library. The formal dining room was converted into Harry's playroom. After a bit of discussion they also painted this room red and gold as well and there was also a red carpet put in.

The first floor was painted and furnished in same crimson and white theme that the basement was. The rest of the house was painted in alternating crimson and white and red and gold. Sirius kept his room the way it was because he liked that way but Regulus' was redecorated so Remus could use it. It was decided that they cot they'd gotten for Harry would be placed in Sirius' room and one of the other bedrooms would be used when he was older.

...

The redecorating finished Harry could be brought to his new home. Dumbledore brought Harry to Grimmauld Place and as soon as Harry saw Sirius and Remus he stretched his arms out excitedly. The two friends smiled and Sirius took Harry into his arms. Dumbledore praised them on the excellent job they done on the house. He stayed for a while and the announced that he needed to get back to the school. He handed over Harry's belongings and said goodbye before Apperating back to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus took Harry to the play room and the three played with some of Harry's toys that had been brought from Hogwarts. As Remus and Sirius watched Harry playing they couldn't help but thing that Lily and James should be here watching their son play.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise. _

Chapter Two

Christmas 1981

It was Remus and Sirius' first Christmas without Lily and James and Harry's first Christmas without his parents. Remus and Sirius tried not to think of this a concentrated on trying to make Christmas fun for their godson. The two were currently helping the now 18 month old Harry open his presents. The little shrieked in delight when his first present was opened. It was a large cuddly snitch toy which the Weasley family, who were friends of Harry's parents as well as Sirius and Remus, had sent over. The child wrapped his arms around the toy and sent Remus and Sirius a look that dared them to try and take the toy away from them. The two Marauders laughed. "MINE!" Harry cried. Remus and Sirius smiled at him.

"Yes yours," Sirius agreed. Harry smiled and his emerald green eyes shone with happiness. With Harry determined to keep hold of his snitch toy it was up to Remus and Sirius to open the rest of his presents.

Sirius and Remus themselves had gotten Harry lots of toys and clothes. Dumbledore himself had sent a present for Harry. It was a model of the moon and Harry's eyes widened in excitement when it rose and actually began shining. "It will make a decent night light," Remus pointed out. Sirius agreed. Harry now had his own room. There was already a night light but his guardians decided the moon model would be a better one. Soon the moon stopped glowing and sank gently back down to the floor. Harry clapped his hands happily.

...

After presents it was time for lunch. Remus got it all laid out on the table while Sirius picked Harry up and carried him through to the kitchen. The put Harry in his highchair and fed him the food that they had prepared for him and then they sat down to eat. Remus had done all cooking as Sirius was an atrocious cook. "This is delicious Moony," Sirius said as he tucked in enthusiastically. A light blush dusted Remus' face at the compliment. "I'm glad you like it," he said smiling.

...

When they had finished lunch they used the floo powder to travel to the Weasleys house as they decided it was high time Harry was introduced to their children. When they arrived there they received an enthusiastic greeting from Molly Weasley. "Sirius, Remus, it's good to see you," she said cheerily.

"It's good to see you too Molly," Remus said.

"And you brought Harry as well. Ron's in the lounge if you would like to introduce the two." Sirius took Harry through to the lounge while Remus stayed in the kitchen to talk to Molly and Arthur, who had just joined them.

In the lounge Sirius immediately spotted Ron and carried Harry over to him. He set Harry down and then turned to Ron. "Hi Ron," he said.

"Hi Pa'foo," the child said. He turned to Harry. "Who you?" he wanted to know.

"Harry," Harry said.

"Wan' play?" Ron asked. Harry nodded enthusiastically. Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over to his toys. The two children were soon busy playing with building blocks. Satisfied that his godson was alright Sirius rejoined Molly, Arthur and Remus.

Remus turned when he heard Sirius enter the room. "How's Harry?" he asked. Sirius smiled. "His fine," he assured him, "he's playing with Ron."

"Oh that's nice," Molly said excitedly, "oh, you should take him over to the Malfoy's. I'm sure Narcissa, Lucius and Draco will want to meet him."

"We'll probably take him tomorrow," Sirius said, "what do you think Moony?"

"Tomorrow sounds fine," his best friend agreed.

...

They spent several hours at the Weasleys house and ended up going home near tea time. As they had had a big Christmas lunch Remus just made some soup for them. While they were eating Harry let out a yawn. His guardians chuckled. "Sounds like it's someone's bedtime," Sirius said. They finished eating and Sirius picked Harry up and carried him to his room. Remus followed behind them carrying Harry's present. He watched as Sirius tucked Harry in and then activated the moon light that Dumbledore had sent. The two best friends took some time to admire the light before heading back downstairs.

They settled down in the sitting room and Sirius got a fire going. Remus collapsed into an armchair while Sirius spread himself out over a sofa. They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence before Remus spoke up. "I'm glad that Harry had a nice time today," he said. A small somewhat sad smile graced his best friend's lips. "Me too," Sirius murmured. He sighed. "James and Lily should have been there with him," he said sadly. Remus' face clouded over briefly in sorrow. "I'm sure they're watching over us," he said gently. That made Sirius smiled. "Yes," he agreed, "and we have our memories." That set the two off talking about the times they'd had will Lily and James at school. They laughed at memories from when Lily refused to go out with James. They reminisced about the pranks they had played and even their escapades during the full moon when James and Sirius would take their animagus forms to keep Remus company. Neither of them mentioned Peter Pettigrew. The last they'd heard of him was that the aurors were still out looking for him. Remus had asked if Sirius had planned to rejoin the aurors and he said that he would as soon as Harry was a bit older. They'd also talked about what Remus could do. Remus was interested in working with other werewolves and was considering teaching children with lycanthropy. Sirius had thought this was a brilliant idea.

...

It was close to midnight before Remus and Sirius finally headed off to bed. They stopped by Harry's room to check that his was alright. They were relieved to see that he was sleeping peacefully. They continued on to their rooms and bid each other good night. They fell asleep with fond thoughts of the Christmas they had had with Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise. _

Chapter Three

Boxing Day 1981

Sirius, Remus and Harry were preparing to take the floo network to the Malfoys manor. Unfortunately for the two best friends Harry seemed to love travelling by floo. Needless to say they couldn't understand why.

Sirius stepped into the fireplace first holding Harry. "Malfoy Manor," he said clearly before dropping the handful of floo powder he was holding. With a flash of green fire he and Harry disappeared. Remus followed soon after.

When he arrived he stumbled out of the fireplace and into Malfoys living room. He heard snickering and glared at Sirius who was hiding his mouth behind his hand. "Shut up Padfoot," he muttered. He sat down on the couch next to Sirius and Harry scrambled out of his godfather's lap and into Remus'. Sirius pouted while Remus smirked at him. Narcissa Malfoy and her husband Lucius watched the whole thing with amusement. "Where's Draco?" Remus asked. "He upstairs having a nap," Narcissa said, "I'll go and get him."

While she was getting Draco the three men talked. Mostly it was about Voldemort's downfall. Unlike most of the wizarding world they weren't convinced that he was gone for good. "He'll find a way to come back," Lucius said, "I'm sure of it."

"What are we going to do when he does come back?" Sirius asked worriedly reaching out to stroke his godson's hair. No one was able to answer that because just then Narcissa arrived carrying a now wide awake Draco. She set him down on the floor while Remus did the same with Harry. The four adults watched the two young boys as Narcissa put down some of Draco's toys. Draco picked up one of his toys and shuffled over to Harry. "Wan' play?" he asked. Harry nodded so Draco put his toy down between them and soon they were playing quite happily together.

When the time came to leave it proved rather difficult to separate Harry and Draco as too seemed to have formed quite a close bond. Eventually Sirius had to pry Harry away while he protested loudly the whole time. Sirius and Remus said their goodbyes to Narcissa and Lucius. Harry and Draco waved sadly to each other but cheered up when the grownups assured them that they would see each other again soon.

Once back at Grimmauld Place Remus and Sirius put Harry to bed and then collapsed in the parlour with some tea and biscuits. "I'm glad Harry seems to be getting on well with the Weasleys and the Malfoys," Sirius said. Remus nodded his agreement.

"Yes it looks like he'll have a couple of really good friends by the time he starts Hogwarts," Remus observed.

...

The next day Sirius and Remus were out in the front garden playing with Harry when they noticed a furniture moving van pulling up next door. A car pulled up beside it and two people got out. One of them was a thin man with light brown hair and hazel. The other was a woman with brown hair and eyes. She was holding a girl who looked to be about Harry's age who had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. The family entered the house while the movers set about unloading the furniture and getting it into the house. "We should go and introduce ourselves when they're settled in," Remus said.

"Good idea, we'll have to be careful though. They might not know about magic," Sirius pointed out. Remus laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "it'll be fine." Sirius smiled at his friend. Their eyes met for a moment and warmth and affection passed between them. "Come on," Sirius said softly, "let's go back inside."

Once they were inside Remus pottered around the kitchen making tea while Sirius watched him from the doorway. Harry was playing happily in the play room. Sirius couldn't deny that he was feeling the beginnings of attraction to Remus. Nor did he want to deny it. He loved the way his tousled hair fell into his eyes which were captivating Sirius more and more. He took in Remus form. He was slender but still slightly muscled which made him even more attractive in Sirius' eyes.

Feeling Sirius' eyes on him Remus turned around and looked at his friend. "What is it Padfoot?" he asked curiously. Sirius didn't say anything. Instead he walked towards Remus and stopped a few inches in front of him. Slowly he reached his hand and brushed his fingers gently down the side of Remus' face. Remus leaned into the touch slightly. Sirius stepped back but smiled at Remus. Remus returned the smile and went back to making tea, his heart was soaring.

When he'd finished making the tea he took it through to sitting room where Sirius was sitting on a sofa. As he handed the tea to him he allowed his figures to brush over Sirius' lightly. He then sat down in an armchair with his own cup of tea. They drank in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Suddenly they heard giggling coming from the play room. They went to investigate and found Harry in the centre of the floor with his building blocks floating around him. He was laughing and clapping his hands delightedly. His godparents smiled at the sight and went and sat down next to him. "Well-done Prongslet," Sirius said ruffling the jet black hair. Harry beamed up at them his emerald green eyes shining. The blocks soon fell to the floor but Harry didn't seem too upset by this and just kept playing with his toys. "Prongslet?" Remus asked, commenting on the nickname Sirius had come up with for Harry. "Well he is James' son," Sirius pointed out, "it seemed fitting." Remus smiled softly.

"You're right," he agreed, "it is fitting." He pulled Harry into his lap and placed a hand gently on his head. "Hey Prongslet," he murmured. Harry turned and smiled up at him.

_AN: Don't forget to review _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise. _

Chapter Four

New Year's 1982

The Malfoys, Weasleys and Grangers were all gathered at Grimmauld Place to celebrate the New Year. Remus and Sirius had taken Harry to see the Grangers a couple of days after they'd moved in and had become close friends with them since then and had introduced them to their other friends. Their daughter Hermione was a witch so there was no need to worry about hiding magic from the family.

Christopher Granger and his wife Jean were talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley was eagerly quizzing them about the muggle world and their jobs as dentists. Lucius and Narcissa were talking to Remus and Sirius at the same time as trying to keep an eye on the five youngest children. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny had all attempted to sneak off at one point but they had been caught by Narcissa. The other Weasley children were running around the house somewhere.

The five young ones were bored and wanted to play with the older children but they weren't allowed to. Instead they just played on the floor with the various toys scattered around. At one point Harry looked up and noticed that the grownups were preoccupied talking to each other. He nudged Ron and motioned with his head. Catching on Ron grinned and followed Harry. Hermione, Ginny and Draco followed them.

The five of them toddled out of the parlour and headed for the play room. They wanted to make the floor bouncy or at least try to. Sure enough when Draco bounced the floor sagged and then sprang back like a trampoline or a bed mattress. Soon the five toddlers were bouncing away quite happily

The found however was short lived. The grownups noticed they were missing and went looking for them. When they found them bouncing around in the play room their reactions ranged from shocked to amusement. "What in Merlin's name?!" Remus exclaimed. The five youngsters stopped bouncing and went over to the grownups. "Bouncy!" Harry announced grinning hugely. That made the grownups laugh. Sirius bent down and picked his godson up. "Yes, well done but I think that's enough bouncy for today," he said. Harry pouted but didn't kick up a fuss.

...

Harry was reluctant to say goodbye to his friends when they had to go and he cried a bit, which of course made the other children cry. They quietened down when their parents assured them that they would be able to see each other again soon.

When all the quests had gone Remus and Sirius took Harry up to his room for a rest. They then set about cleaning up. It didn't take long. They had their wands after all and when they had finished they collapsed on Sirius bed. They rolled over onto their sides so that they could see each other and Remus stretched out his hand. Sirius took it and laced their fingers together. Their attraction to each other had grown over the past few weeks and they had slowly become closer than the friends they were before.

Sirius smiled at Remus and shuffled closer to him. "We're lucky aren't we?" he said. The werewolf nodded. "I miss Lily and James but at least we have Harry and can give him the life our friends' would've wanted," he said. His raven haired friend let of his hand and gently cupped his face. "We have each other," he whispered, "I love you Moony." Remus beamed. "I love you too Padfoot," he said. Sirius rolled over so that he was above the golden-eyed werewolf and slowly lowered his head. He pressed a gently kiss on Remus' lips and his new lover sighed. Remus brought up his hand and tangled them in Sirius' hair and Sirius' hands moved so that they were both cupping his face. Their lips pressed together, harder this time. The animagus nibbled on the werewolf's lips and Remus opened his mouth. Sirius' tongue sneaked into his mouth and twined around Remus' own tongue. The two exchanged lazy, sensual kisses for a while before pulling apart. Sirius lowered his face and nuzzled his werewolf's neck. Remus could feel him purring contentedly. He smiled and ran his fingers softly up and down Sirius' spine.

Later that night the boyfriends lay in bed after three rounds of absolutely mind blowing sex. They had cast a silencing charm to make sure they wouldn't be heard. "Oh...Merlin..." Sirius gasped out, "that...was...fantastic." Remus could only nod his agreement his head resting on Sirius' chest. Sirius grinned suddenly. "How did I know you would be a screamer?" he teased.

"Shut up," Remus growled burying his face into his partner's chest. Sirius chuckled lightly. They lay quietly for a while, just listening to each other breathing before they fell asleep.

...

The next day Sirius and Remus decided to do something fun with Harry. As it was beyond freezing outside they decided to take him to see a movie. Remus knew how to handle muggle money so Sirius let him pay. They took Harry to see _The Secret of NIMH_ which was a new film that had just come up. Having grown up in the wizarding world Sirius had never seen a movie before and found it fascinating. Remus had to remind him to keep his voice down so that he didn't annoy the other movie goers.

After the movie they went to McDonalds for lunch. This may all seem like mundane muggle stuff but Sirius and Remus were keen for Harry to group up with his mother's heritage as well as his fathers. Sirius' family would have no doubt disapproved of this but Sirius didn't care. He had grown tired of his parents "pureblood mania" as he called it, a long time ago. He didn't want his godson growing up like that.

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place in the late afternoon. Harry wanted to play so Sirius and Remus took him to his play room. They played with the toys for a good couple of hours before Remus made them dinner.

After dinner Remus and Sirius read Harry a story. When he was asleep they went to their room. They however didn't sleep another hours.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise. _

Chapter Five

February 1982

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were clustered in the playroom. Remus was watching them as their parents were all out at work. Sirius had resumed his career as an auror so he was at the Ministry offices. Remus had decided to find a career that would allow him to work at home so that he could watch Harry and the others. In the end he had decided to try his hand at becoming an author. When he had explained the idea to Sirius he had encouraged Remus to give it a go. He was currently half way through writing his first manuscript. He wouldn't allow anyone to read as he wasn't sure if it was even a good story. The genre he was writing muggle horror. He thought it would be a good idea to aim his writing at muggles because then hopefully they could earn muggle money as well as wizarding money.

Remus was currently sitting at his desk writing when he suddenly noticed that it was quite, too quiet. Grabbing his wand he went to check was going on. Arriving at the playroom he noticed that the four young ones were not there. He set off through the house calling for them. He was just leaving his and Sirius' room when he heard giggling. He headed down the corridor to Harry's room and poked his head around the door. What he saw made him freeze and just stare. Harry's room was a mess. There were toys all over the floor and several were levitating up in the air and bouncing into each other. With a wave of Remus' wand all the toys sank back down to the floor. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione all turned towards the door.

"Clean up this mess," Remus said firmly.

"But Moony," Harry whined.

"Now," his other godfather added. Harry sighed and he and his friends set about putting away the toys under the werewolf's watchful eyes.

"Let's go downstairs where I can keep an eye on you," Remus said once they had finished. The group headed down to the sitting room and Remus brought his computer in so that he could watch the children. Harry was still upset about being told off by Remus. He glared in his guardians direction was pleasantly surprised when Remus' hair turned a shade of very bright pink. Draco, Ron and Hermione all turned to see what had made their best friend laugh. After noticing Remus' shockingly pink they began laughing too. Hearing their laughter Remus looked up. "What?" he said. The children didn't reply just kept of laughing the werewolf assumed they must have done something to him. He leapt to his feet and sprinted to the bathroom. When he caught sight of his hair in the mirror his first thought was; _'Oh Merlin, what a hideous shade of pink!' _The first thing he did was try to change it back. When that didn't work he realised that he would have to wait for it to wear off.

He stomped back to the sitting room and found his charges there innocently playing a game. Remus decided to leave them be. It was accidental magic after all and he couldn't tell his godson to control because well Harry wouldn't be able too. Then he groaned aloud and buried his face in his hands. If his hair was still this colour when Sirius returned his boyfriend would practically kill himself laughing. "Great," Remus mumbled. All he could do was hope that it would fade before Sirius came home. Knowing his luck it probably wouldn't.

...

True to his prediction by the time Sirius returned home Remus was still sporting his bright pink hair do. Hermione's, Ron's and Draco's parents just managed to hide their laughter when they came to collect their children. Sirius waited until they were all gone and then howled with laughter. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up Black," Remus said sourly.

"What happened?" his boyfriend managed to gasp out when he managed to recover from his laughing fit.

"Your godson," the werewolf growled. Sirius chuckled.

"Oh come on Moony," he pacified, "it was accidental magic. Harry didn't mean too."

Remus muttered but decided his boyfriend was right. It had been an accident and Remus was starting to find it quite amusing himself. The two went back into the sitting room. When they godson caught sight of them he ran over to them with an excited squeal. "Moony, Pa-foot," he cried joyously. Sirius and Remus laughed and Sirius bent down to pick Harry up. "Hey Prongslet," Sirius said as Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and snuggled against him. Remus smiled fondly at his two favourite boys. The smile vanished when he remembered what would happen a few days from now. In a few days it his "furry problem" would be rearing its head. Sirius noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"You know what's happening in a few days," Remus said. Sirius' expression turned serious and he nodded.

"Harry will be safe with the Weasleys," the animagus assured his lover, "and I'll be here with you. Snape's also bring that potion remember?"

Remus nodded. It had been decided that every month during the full moon Harry would go to the Weasleys while Sirius would stay with Remus to help him through his transformation and make sure he took his potion. Harry would leave the night before. Sirius would drop Harry off via the floo network and then return as quickly as he good.

...

The night before the full moon proved to be very difficult. Harry did not want to leave his godparents. "Don't wanna go!" he cried. Sirius raked a hand through his hair.

"I know Prongslet but you have to," Sirius said trying to use a soothing tone.

"Why?" the emerald eyed boy demanded.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. They couldn't tell Harry about Remus' condition. Instead Sirius said the only thing he could think of. "Because Remus is not feeling very well at the moment and he doesn't want to make you sick."

Harry turned concerned eyes on his other godfather. "You sick?" he asked worriedly.

Remus smiled at Harry and put a reassuring hand on his head. "I'm afraid I am," he said gently. "you go stay with the Weasleys. Sirius will take care of me." Harry reluctantly agreed.

Sirius and Harry stepped into the fireplace. Sirius said in a clear voice "The Burrow" and the two disappeared in a flash of green smoke.

It wasn't long before Sirius reappeared in the fireplace of Grimmauld Place. "Come on," he said taking his golden eyed lover by the hand, "let's get you your potion.

Remus drank the potion and pulled a face. Sirius squeezed his shoulder sympathetically and the two headed down to the basement. Sirius locked the door and transformed into his animagus form. A shaggy black dog trotted over to Remus and nudged his hand. Remus smiled and petted his head. He walked further into the basement with Sirius following.

It wasn't long before a sliver of moonlight came through the bars. Remus twitched and was soon collapsed on the floor in pain. Sirius in his dog form watched and whined sadly.

The transformation seemed to take an eternity. When it was all over a golden brown wolf stood in the patch of moonlight. When Sirius approached the wolf turned to look at him. He hesitated. A part of Remus recognised his lover but the wolf in him also recognised his mate. Remus trotted over and liked Sirius' muzzle. Sirius immediately perked up and nudge the werewolf. The two lay down near the window, rested their heads on each other's necks and waited for morning to come.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise. _

Chapter Six

31st July 1982

The day of Harry's second birthday dawned bright and clear. Harry toddled into his guardians' bedroom at seven o'clock and jumped on the bed. Sirius and Remus startled awake but grinned when they saw it was Harry. "Happy birthday Prongslet," Sirius said scooping Harry into his arms.

"Happy Birthday Pup," Remus said ruffling Harry's hair. The little two year old beamed at them. Remus went and got Harry's presents and set them down on the bed. Harry scrambled out of his godfather's lap and grabbed the nearest present. Sirius helped him open it. Harry's eyes shone with delight. It was a soft toy version of a stag. There were also soft toys of a wolf and black dog. Harry loved them. They had of course come from Sirius and Remus. The Weasleys had sent Harry an emerald green jumper with a sliver dragon on it that Mrs. Weasleys had made herself. The Malfoys had sent a new outfit which Harry insisted he was going to wear for his part. The outfit was composed of tan coloured three quarter shorts and light blue top with a broomstick on it. From the Grangers he had received a children's book about dragons.

Harry was delighted with all his presents and as he was going back to bed because it was still early he insisted on sleeping with all of his new soft toys. Sirius and Remus agreed to this and helped him take all his presents to his room before going back to bed themselves.

...

The family woke up again at nine and had breakfast which consisted of Harry's favourite chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk. The party would be happening in the afternoon so there was still plenty of time for the three of them to just be together. The party was being held at a magical play park called Merlin's Magical Wonder Emporium. It was a relatively new park but everyone who had been there seemed to love it and when Harry had heard about it he had begged to be allowed to have it there.

The plan was to go out to lunch and then meet their friends at the Emporium. There was a muggle restaurant in London that Harry loved so that was where they were going.

...

When lunch time came Harry was practically bouncing with excitement. They enjoyed their lunch but Harry was eager to go to the play park so lunch was over fairly quickly.

When they arrived at the Emporium the Malfoys were waiting for them by the main gates. Harry's eyes lit up when he caught sight of Draco. "Draco," he cheered.

"Hi Harry," his silvery blond friend chirped. When the two groups were close enough to each other Harry and Draco were put down on the ground and ran towards each other. Harry proudly showed Draco that he was wearing the outfit his family had sent. He of course thanked Narcissa and Lucius for it. The next family to arrive was the Grangers birth wishes and thanks were exchanged and then the Weasleys showed. Molly Weasley received a very enthusiastic hug from Harry as a thank you for his jumper.

Now that everyone was there they could head inside. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron looked around in awe. "Where to first Prongslet?" Sirius asked grinning. Harry's eyes darted around before he gasped in excitement. He dragged the group in the direction of a junior quidditch game. Sirius and Remus exchanged grins. Like father like son. As all the Weasley children were there the group divided into two teams with the Weasleys youngest child, Ginny watching with the grownups.

The children had a fantastic time playing the quidditch game. Harry's team won of course. The next stop was a potions making station. The potions were basic and all they really did was make pretty colours but nevertheless the children set too with determined attitudes. It was quite amusing to watch.

While the children were busy with the potions making Remus' eyes was caught by a toy store. More specifically at a soft toy doe that would be a perfect symbol of Lily. He excused himself from the group and went over to buy the doe. When he came back he showed it to Sirius and the rest of the group who smiled their approval. He hid it quickly as the children came running over and asked if they could go to the animal corner.

The animal corner had a myriad of different animals. There was a Crup that the children instantly took a liking too. The Crup apparently liked them too as it nuzzled up to them and licked their faces. There was also a couple of Diricawl, fluffy flightless birds. Hermione and Ginny thought that they were cute. The boys thought they were odd looking.

...

When the day came to an end Sirius and Remus thanked everyone for coming while Harry said goodbye to his friends. They all headed back to their own homes.

When Sirius and Remus got Harry home they set about making him a special birthday dinner. It was Harry's favourite. Dragon shaped chicken nuggets, chips and baked beans. Even Sirius and Remus had some.

When they were done eating Remus brought out the cake he had made. Harry's eyes widened when he saw it. It was single layered cake made to look like a quidditch pitch. There were edible hoops as well as edible quidditch balls. Sirius and Remus sang birthday and the watched while Harry blew out the candles.

In the end Harry ended up having two pieces of cake before his godfathers told him to get ready for bed. After that Remus said he had a surprise for Harry. He brought out the doe toy that he had gotten back at the Emporium. Harry was delighted with it and held it close to him while Sirius red him his children's book.

...

When Harry was in bed Remus and Sirius retired to their room. They got ready for bed and then cuddled up together. "I'm glad the pup had a good time today," Remus murmured while Sirius gently ran his fingers up and down his spine.

"Me too," Sirius said, "the doe toy was a nice idea."

Remus smiled slightly. "I thought it would be a nice idea to have something that represented his mother," he said.

Sirius nodded his understanding. With nothing else really to say they fell asleep with Sirius spooning Remus from behind.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise. _

_AN: Thanks to my friend otkcp for coming up with the idea of the Magical play park used in the previous chapter.  
_

Chapter Seven

Halloween 1982

It had been a year since the death of Lily and James Potter. Two figures stood at their gravesite. One of them was holding a young boy just over two years old. The tallest of the two had shaggy black hair that came down to his shoulders and grey that at the moment were filled with grief. The other had light brown hair. Tears were falling freely from his honey coloured eyes. This was the one who held the young boy. The young boy of course didn't know what was going on. His emerald green eyes were filled with confusion. He could see that his Moony and Padfoot were very upset but he didn't know why. "Why you cry Moony?" he asked touching his face. Moony, whose real name was Remus Lupin looked down at the child.

"I'll tell you when you're older," he promised him.

The one know to the small child as Padfoot placed a gentle hand on his head. "You're too young to understand Harry," he said. Harry looked back down at the gravesite. He couldn't make out the names on the headstones but he sensed that whoever it was they were extremely important to him and Moony. Maybe they were very important to Harry himself. He frowned. All he knew at the moment was that his Moony and Padfoot were sad and that was making him sad. His own eyes filled up with tears. Remus saw this and turned to the other man.

"Sirius we should go," he said. Sirius nodded and took Remus' arm. They Apperated back to Grimmauld Place with Harry.

...

Later that night while Harry was asleep Remus and Sirius were in their room holding onto each other tightly as though they were afraid that they'd fall apart if they let go. "What are we going to tell Harry when he's older?" Sirius whispered.

"I'm not sure," Remus admitted, "I just hope the right words will come."

Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus' temple and ran his fingers gently up and down his spine. The two didn't say anything else finding comfort in the other's arms.

...

Christmas 1982

Just less than two months had passed since Sirius, Remus and Harry had visited James and Lily's grave to mark the anniversary of their death. It was now Christmas and the three were spending it with Malfoy's, Weasleys and Grangers. There were also two new additions to the group. These were Augusta Longbottom and her nephew Neville. Harry had met Neville while playing at the park one day and they had become good friends. Remus and Sirius had become friends with Augusta and had introduced her to their other friends. Neville had also been introduced to Ron, Hermione and Draco. Thus it was a rather large crowd that was gathered at number 12 Grimmauld Place for a Christmas lunch.

...

After lunch the children wanted to play quidditch in the back garden. The adults all agreed to be spectators though really they were watching to make sure nothing happened. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron and Neville all formed one team which the other Weasley boys formed the other team. Ginny was sitting off to the side on Mrs Weasley's lap. Remus was voted as the referee as he was the one with most common sense.

...

The game ended with Harry's team winning though the Weasleys team was not far behind them. After quidditch the grownups decided that it would be a good idea to take the children home. No one had opened their presents yet and while the children had loved spending time together they really wanted to open their presents.

After his friends were gone Harry could barely contain his excitement as he ran into the sitting room. "Presents!" he cheered when he caught sight of them under the tree. Remus and Sirius shared a grin as they helped Harry sort out all his gifts before piling up their own presents. As had become tradition the three sat on the floor with Harry in Sirius lap while Remus helped him unwrap his presents. The first present that was unwrapped was a big box which had come from the Malfoys. When the box was opened Harry was delighted to see that it was a collection of soft toy dragons. There was a slivery blue dragon with a white belly and claws made out of a shiny silvery material. There was also a red, a green and an orange dragon. They were put carefully back in their box while the other presents were opened. The Weasleys had sent another handmade jumper. This one depicted a stag, a wolf and a dog in a field during the full moon. The Grangers had given him another children's book while the Longbottoms' had sent some clothes. Sirius and Remus' present was opened last. Harry absolutely loved it. It was a picture book with beautiful pictures that moved.

...

It was hard work getting Harry to settle down that night. He wanted to stay up and play with his presents. He was proving to be very defiant. "NO!" he cried as Remus tried to get a toy off Harry so he could settle him down for bed. Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harry it's time for you to go to bed now," he said trying to remain reasonable. Harry just poked his tongue at his guardian before leaping to his feet and scurrying off.

"I won't," the two year old yelled as he ran down the corridor with Remus chasing after him. He couldn't run fast enough though and Remus soon caught him. He scooped Harry up in his arms and carried him to his room. Harry struggled the whole way there kicking and screaming. Remus however ignored this and proceeded to carry Harry to his room.

When they arrived at Harry's room Remus plonked the shrieking child on the bed and left the room. Harry immediately started crying. Remus heard Harry's crying but knew it was best to try and ignore it. He went back to his and Sirius room and flopped down on the bed rubbing his temple. Sirius massaged his shoulders comfortingly. "He'll cool down in a little while," he assured his boyfriend, "eventually he'll fall asleep."

...

Sure enough when Remus checked on Harry later he was fast asleep. Remus smiled fondly and went over the bed to kiss him on the forehead. "Sleep well pup," he murmured. Harry's lips turned up in a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise._

Chapter Eight

31st July 1983

The morning of Harry's birthday dawned bright and clear. The excited boy three year old bounded into his godparents room and leapt on the bed. Unfortunately they were both already awake having expected Harry to jump. Harry pouted when he saw that his fun had been ruined but the pout vanished when the presents were produced. The emerald eyed boy ripped eagerly into the first present his eyes shining with excitement when he saw what he had gotten. Remus and Sirius had given him a new toy broomstick. "Thank you," the child cried flinging his arms around his godparents necks. Remus and Sirius chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"You're welcome pup," Remus said with a fond smile.

Harry was delighted that the Grangers had sent him a potions making kit. He was also very pleased with the children's sized Gryffindor quidditch robes the Malfoys had sent. The jumper that the Weasleys had sent this year was crimson with the Gryffindor lion on it. Harry announced that he wanted to wear it all the time but was dissuaded when Sirius pointed out that he would get too hot. The last present was from the Longbottoms. This year they had sent him a magical puzzle that had a movie picture of the solar system on it when it was completed.

...

After the presents had been unwrapped the three of them drove to the beach where they would be meeting their friends. When they arrived their friends were already there. Harry shrieked delightedly and ran over to his friends as soon as he was put down on the sand. The adults arranged the picnic blankets and umbrellas and put sun cream on the kids. They laughed indulgently when the children decided to engage each other in a sandcastle building contest and sniggered when Sirius decided to join in.

Sirius won in the end but the children all claimed he'd cheated and playful wrestling ensued with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco and Neville all ganging up on the animagus.

"Remus help," he yelped struggling against heap he was buried under.

"Alright children get off Sirius and come and have some food," the werewolf called. The five youngsters jumped off Sirius and ran eagerly over to where the adults were preparing the food. Sirius climbed to his feet and brushed the sand off his clothes before traipsing over to the picnic blankets.

The food was delicious there was a variety of mini sandwiches which included ham and cheese and tuna and sweet corn. There were also mini quiches and pies as well as sausages wrapped in bacon. The adults had packed apples and oranges that the children had to eat before they were allowed the cake for pudding.

The cake was fairly simple this time. It was a cream filled sponge cake with blue icing. There were also clouds made of icing and edible broomsticks too. Harry of course loved the cake.

...

They stayed at the beach for hours having a fun time playing the water and with the sand. All too soon the adults announced that it was time to go home as it would be getting dark soon. They gathered up their belongings and headed back to the cars.

When Sirius and Remus arrived home with Harry they noticed that he was fast asleep. They shared a smile and put him to bed.

"Night Prongslet," Sirius whispered pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Night pup," Remus murmured and kissed the top of Harry's head.

They left the room leaving the door slightly open so some light spilled in.

...

August 1983

With the colder months now upon them Sirius and Remus were doing their best to keep the house warm so that Harry wouldn't catch a cold. Fires were lit in almost every room and heating spells were cast for added warmth.

Harry's magic was starting to gain strength. He could hold a twig in his hands and have a flower bloom on it. Once he even shattered most of the light bulbs in the house during a temper tantrum. That had been a nightmare to clean up and it had taken forever to replace the bulbs too.

But perhaps the worst was Harry's ability to end up in the strangest places. One day Remus found him on top of a bookcase. When he asked him how he got up there Harry just shrugged. He somehow managed to get unharmed. Remus almost had a heart attack watching Harry clamber down the shelves and could only stare at him in amazement when he made it safely down to the floor. Harry had giggled at the look on the werewolf's face and had run off to play with his building blocks.

...

Later on in August Sirius and Remus decided to take Harry for his first trip overseas. They decided to take him to Italy as there was a lot of history there both muggle and magical. The first place they went to was Rome. Sticking to their wish to teach Harry about his muggle heritage they decided that it would be a muggle holiday.

Wanting to make it fun for Harry they took him to places that were child friendly such as a bookstore called Mel Ragazzi which was a veritable haven full of children's books. They also took him to the playground that was inside the external walls of the Castel San'Angelo.

They ate out almost every night and Sirius and Remus were alarmed and slightly amused at just how much pizza Harry could consume.

Overall the three had a very good time on the trip and when they returned to England Harry went in about the trip for weeks. Hermione's parents told them about a trip they went on to France and the two families spent much time discussing the differences in culture.

...

August passed in a blur and for most Harry was very happy. He'd been on a really cool trip overseas and had spent a lot of time with his godparents. Harry felt that without a doubt in the world he had the coolest godparents ever.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise._

Chapter Nine

December 1983

At the beginning of December Remus and Sirius told Harry that they would be spending Christmas in the USA with the Malfoys. The Weasleys were spending Christmas visitings relatives while the Grangers were off to France and the Longbottoms had a family reunion coming up.

Harry was thrilled with the news. Of course he would miss Hermione, Ron and Neville but he was happy that he'd get to spend time with Draco. He was also excited about visiting another country. He had thoroughly enjoyed the trip to Italy and was looking forward to his next holiday. Remus and Sirius were also looking forward to the trip as they loved seeing the look on Harry's face when they took him to new places.

On the day that they told Harry about the trip the Malfoys came round for dinner so they could discuss what they would do while in the US. The flights and hotels were already booked they just needed to go over the final details. The first place they were going to was New York and they planned to spend a few days in New York City. They flicked through the brochures and circled the places they thought it would be nice to visit. They decided that Harry and Draco would enjoy the Brooklyn Children's Museum and looked for places that were child friendly as they didn't want the three year olds left out of anything.

...

The days leading up to the trip the US passed in a whirlwind of packing and making sure everything was organised. The adults went shopping for Christmas presents but didn't get too many as they would be buying presents in America as well and they didn't want to take up too much room.

"I'm looking forward to this trip," Remus said to Sirius one night as they stowed away the presents they had just bought, "I'm also glad that the Malfoys are coming with us."

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "it will be nice for Harry and Draco to experience this trip together." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. The werewolf hummed in contentment and leaned back against the taller man's broad chest. Sirius smiled into Remus' neck and continued to lavish attention on it. Slowly his hand ran down Remus' front until he was rubbing it up and down his inner thigh. Remus groaned and felt himself beginning to harden. Sirius turned his amber eyed lover around in his arms and walked them backwards to the bed. They fell onto and Remus lunged his head forwards sizing Sirius' lips in a passionate kiss. This time it was Sirius who groaned. The lovers quickly divested each other of clothes and were soon lost in the throes of passion both reaching their release at the same time.

...

Soon the day of the USA trip was upon them and Remus and Sirius bundled Harry up warmly before driving to the airport where they would be meeting the Malfoys. Harry spent the entire car ride chattering away happily his excitement seeming to grow by the minute. Sirius and Remus shared a fond smile. Yes, this would be a good holiday.

When they arrived at the airport they parked the car in the long term parking area and unloaded the bags. They made their way to the check in and found the Malfoys already there with their luggage. The two families proceed to the desk to check in themselves and their luggage. The lady at the desk was very friendly and smiled at the group as she handed them their tickets.

"First time visiting the US?" she asked.

"Yes it is," Lucius Malfoy said.

The attendant smiled and wished them a pleasant flight. They thanked her and headed through to the departure longue to wait for their boarding call.

The wait proved long and arduous and it wasn't long before Harry and Draco started to get restless.

"How much longer?" Harry whined turning big emerald eyes on Sirius and looking like he was about to cry.

Sirius glanced at his watch. The boarding call should be coming soon. "Not too long Prongslet," he assured his godson.

The words had barely left his mouth when the announcement came over the loud speakers. "First class passengers for flight 497 to New York may now begin boarding."

"That's us," Narcissa announced. Harry and Draco cheered and had to be stopped from running off in their eagerness to get on the plane.

...

The flight to New York was uneventful as Harry and Draco spent most of time sleeping, much to the relief of the adults.

When the plane landed Sirius gently woke up Harry and Draco and the group disembarked to go and find their luggage. However before they did that they had to go through customs. Harry and Draco did not like this part. There were men with scary looking things in their hands and the three year olds were very happy when they were allowed to go through to baggage claim and leave the airport.

The caught two taxis to the hotel that they were staying at and were directed to their rooms after checking in. Harry, Sirius and Remus were all in one room and the Malfoys were in the room across from them. As it was around lunch time Lucius suggested that they find a restaurant to eat at and then visit the children's museum. The others agreed with this plan and the two families went in search of food.

They found a nice place called Sylvia's and had burgers and fries for lunch and from there went to the Brooklyn Children's Museum.

Harry and Draco loved the museum, especially when they were allowed to hold the animals.

The two families spent four days in New York before moving on to the next destination.

...

Christmas 1983

Christmas morning found the Malfoys, Remus, Sirius and Harry in Seattle, Washington. This time they were staying in a rental house. The group was currently gathered in the open plan sitting room surrounded by piles of presents both from the UK and from the US.

Harry and Draco were the first to open their presents. Both boys received I heart New York jumpers. Draco's was grey with red lettering while Harry's was green with while lettering. The boys put them on straight away and snuggled up into the warmth. Their presents from the Weasleys, Grangers and Longbottoms as well as the present from each other and all be brought to America with them. Mrs Weasley had made Harry and Draco a jumper each. Harry's was emerald green with a lighter green H sown own and Draco's was the same silvery grey as his eyes with a white D sown on.

After presents there was a special breakfast that had been prepared by Narcissa and Remus.

As the two families sat down to eat Harry and Draco both thought to themselves that this was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
